


Silver Playlist

by Kagame



Series: The Color Silver [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagame/pseuds/Kagame
Summary: I made a playlist for the color silver. Not all the songs reflect Kagame, some of them I added because they better fit Naruto or Sasuke, or just the story in general. Hope you guys enjoy!





	Silver Playlist

Here's the link for the playlist [x](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLByJd1FMdtEazbQJVQchYbTZ48vucH0de)

And down below are the songs included

 

  1. Goldfinger - Superman 
  2. Arslan Senki - "Lapis Lazuli"  | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee & Miku-tan)
  3. Tokyo Ghoul :Re - "Asphyxia"  | ENGLISH Ver | AmaLee
  4. Tokyo Ghoul - "Unravel" - Full English cover - by The Unknown Songbird
  5. Hello Sleepwalkers - 百鬼夜行
  6. Blood C - Junketsu Paradox (male version) (This got deleted so just listen to whatever version you can find)
  7. Catch the Moment - Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale ED - Male Version
  8. My Hero Academia Op 2 - Peace Sign┃Cover by Raon Lee
  9. Akame Ga kill OP 2 Liar Mask Full
  10. Queen Of Despair ft. The Despair Sisters (Hermit The Frog Parody)
  11. Halsey Vs. Katy Perry - E.T Control (Mashup)
  12. Oh No! Gasoline! - Marina and the Diamonds & Halsey (Mashup)
  13. Hunter x Hunter Ending 2 FULL
  14. Hyori ittai Yuzu Full- [HxH 2011 ending 5]
  15. 『VORACITY』Full ／ Overlord 3 Opening
  16. 디지몬 어드벤쳐(Digimon Adventure) OP - ButterFly┃ Cover by Raon Lee
  17. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - "Golden Time Lover" | ENGLISH Ver | AmaLee
  18. Naruto Shippuden - "Blue Bird" (Opening) | ENGLISH Ver | AmaLee
  19. Black Clover Opening 2「PAiNT it BLACK」
  20. Sayonara Moon Town | ENGLISH Ver | 
  21. Tokyo Ghoul:Re ED "HALF" | ENGLISH Ver | 
  22. Eir Aoi - AURORA




End file.
